


Sight He'll Remember Forever

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Five Senses [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looses his sight only memory of cityscape can help him to pull through. Because vision is so important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight He'll Remember Forever

It's the neverending beauty of the sight from his terrace at June's that always takes just enough place in his mind that he can safely retreat in less than okay moments. 

And it's one of them. 

He cannot tell now. There's not much anyways. Just mixture of sensations trying to outrun the darkness that's left after the fall.  
It doesn't matter anymore. 

But the beautiful landscapes, his mind holds to precision in details memorized, are all that's left for him. Not that there wasn't any hopes, they were. Somewhere he cannot reach, not for him anyways.  
So he feels the pencil in his fingers, glides a hand over the paper and measures the length of it. 

And that's really all he needs to do as he lets the memory fill his nonexistant vision. No, he don't need eyes for that. He has something else. Like a sixth sense but it's there. And he feels it. 

Once seen, forever memorized. This is going to be Neal's life from this day. 

Or so he thought. 

But just as he stopped hoping. Stopped trying and kept on existing, enjoying what he could have... 

The sight became real again. His vision returned the light to his eyes. 

And his soul smiled at the sight of the city his eyes projected to his brain. 

And next time taking his pencil Neal closed his eyes to never forget the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time!


End file.
